


Of Conquest and Surrender

by Mara



Category: Blood Ties, CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicki Nelson agrees to help one of Henry Fitzroy's old friends. The good news is that she isn't a ghost, demon, witch, or vampire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Conquest and Surrender

Vicki scowled at Henry as they strode down the quiet Toronto sidestreet toward a nondescript doorway. "How exactly do you know this woman again?"

"Why, are you jealous?" His smirk was nearly legendary in its...smirkiness.

"No, but if I'm going to help her, it does help to know certain things. Like, does she know you're a vampire?"

Henry's smirk grew even wider. "Oh yes, yes she does."

"Good grief. Just get on with it. I can tell you're dying to tell me."

Henry managed to smother the smirk before she smacked it off him. "I was in the United States a few years ago. She is a friend of a friend, if you like, and he recommended her...establishment as someplace I might be able to sleep and feed. She has since relocated to Toronto, of course."

As he knocked on the doorway, Vicki shot him a look. "Uh, what kind of place is this, exactly?"

The door opened before Henry could answer, and a lovely woman wearing an extremely revealing black gown tossed a whip into a box by the door. "Henry, thank you for coming so promptly."

"It's the least I could do," Henry said, bowing over her hand.

"Henry," Vicki said in a warning voice.

"Vicki Nelson, let me introduce you to Lady Heather."

Vicki put out her hand and Lady Heather shook it politely, looking her over in a not-at-all subtle fashion. "Very nice to meet you, Ms. Nelson. If you're ever looking for a job, I think you should call me. Please come in."

Vicki looked at Henry. "I think you and I need to talk."

Henry looked entirely too innocent as he walked into a hallway that looked remarkably like a medieval dungeon.

Vicki rubbed her eyes and followed him, wondering for the thousandth time what she'd done to deserve this.

\--end--


End file.
